


The Calm Before the Storm

by Watermelon_Writes



Series: The Storm [1]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, a lesson in practicality
Genre: A Lesson in Practicality - Freeform, Implied/Reference Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Impractical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelon_Writes/pseuds/Watermelon_Writes
Summary: The story of everything that leads up to Lily becoming a hero.  Rights go to Thomas Sanders and Residentachor (Celery).





	The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Welcome to my story!

My family was broken long before I did anything. Back then I was always the one picking up the pieces. Whether it be comforting my mother after another fight left her a shell of herself or distracting my little sister from the neverending shouts coming from the other room.

I always had a knack for making my family feel better, I was even able to get Dad to smile sometimes. A worthy feat indeed. I always just assumed it was a skill acquired from years of practice. Years of picking up the pieces and trying to make our family whole.

I never knew how wrong I was.

My teacher always told me I had an infectious smile. I thought that's all it was. It wasn't until I fell off the swings at recess and broke my arm that I realized it was so much more. I looked up and all I could see through the tears was the entire playground full of children, bawling their eyes out, clutching an invisible pain.

After that, we were no longer broken but utterly decimated.

When my family found out about this strange power I possessed they were terrified. They accused me of tampering with their minds, of manipulating them. They were scared and angry, and so was I. I gave everything I had to try to make us a family. I sacrificed my chance at a childhood, and this was all I got in return.

After that point, I spent my childhood and teen years completely isolated. From that point on I lived in the detached garage, as far away from my family as possible, while still staying within legal parameters. They didn't trust me, but neither did I.

The only time I ever saw anyone else was at school. The rest of the time I was locked away, alone, resented. School was my only reprieve. The only place I could live and be me. The only place I was allowed to feel. 8 blissful hours, 5 days a week. 

At least that's how it started. As I grew, so did my powers. They became more powerful, and I couldn't stop them. I thought I could learn to control them, keep them dormant, but things rarely ever go how you plan.

I soon realized that my negative emotions were too powerful. I learned that they could hurt people. That _I_ could hurt people.

I couldn't let that happen again. I couldn't let someone else die because of my curse.


End file.
